Vongola Recording
by inukag9
Summary: Tsuna rêvait d'exercer un métier. Mais incapable d'y arriver seul, il rencontre Reborn au détour d'un couloir qui le propulse dans le milieu. Mais à quel prix? Son travail n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il imaginait.


**Disclaimer:** Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas!

En avant pour le troisième métier Vongola! Après _Vongola Production_ (Production réservée aux majeurs) et _Vongola Hospital_ (Soin 100% remboursé par la sécurité sociale), voici _Vongola Recording_ (métier mystère)! Devinerez-vous le secteur concerné avant d'arriver à la réponse? Le titre doit quand même pas mal aidé en fait…

Attention! Vocabulaire un peu…cru. J'ai essayé de vulgariser un maximum les propos voire rajouter du lemon un peu partout mais je n'ai pas pu… Du coup, il ne reste que ça! Mais soyez quand même **majeur** pour le lire! Après, faite ce que vous voulez, je vous aurez prévenu…

Essayez, si ça vous tente, de deviner les références que j'ai utilisées pour faire ce one shot. Il y en a deux (indice: pas du tout BL)! Celles et ceux qui auront deviné auront…la satisfaction d'avoir deviné! XD

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^ On se retrouve à la fin de l'OS pour une annonce spéciale!

* * *

 **Vongola Recording**

Une journée maussade se profilait doucement sur Namimori, annonçant une journée pluvieuse. Mais l'ambiance d'un certain studio dans un certain immeuble était plus que…brûlante. Carrément torride même!

\- Ah~ Ahahah…Ah! Gémit l'une des personnes présentes d'une voix obscène.

\- Tu aimes ça hein! Affirma une voix grave. T'es vraiment une salope!

\- Oui! Ah! Encore! Je suis ah! Une salope! Hm! J'aime! J'aime te sentir ah! En moi! Embroche-moi ah! Par mon cul! Vas-y! Oui!

\- Tiens! Hn! Prends ça! Ah… Tu la sens? Ma bite qui entre en toi! T'entends ton cul qui aime ça?

\- Oui! Ah! J'entends le bruit pervers ah! Que fait mon trou qui suce ta bite toute entière!

Les râles de plaisirs résonnèrent dans la salle insonorisée sous les regards appréciateurs de quelques membres du staff technique, jusqu'à ce que les deux protagonistes en action parviennent enfin à l'orgasme, libérant leur semence l'un sur l'autre. L'écran fut mis en pause et une petite lumière au dessus d'une porte s'éteignit.

\- …Ok! C'est dans la boite! Bon travail!

Un jeune homme châtain, haletant, soupira de soulagement. Ses joues étaient rosies par l'effort et son souffle court. Il retira son casque et se tourna vers son partenaire qui en faisait de même. Ils étaient couverts de sueur, ce qui ajoutait un petit côté érotique au tableau.

\- Bon travail, Bester.

Le dénommé Bester jeta un œil à son partenaire de jeu et s'en alla d'un signe de tête. Il referma son script et quitter la salle, clôturant son enregistrement. Il fit un bref signe à l'équipe et enchaina avec son prochain contrat. Le directeur de l'enregistrement soupira devant le manque de sociabilité de son acteur mais ne dit rien, habitué à une telle indifférence. Heureusement qu'il avait une bonne voix, sinon, il l'aurait jeté hors du studio depuis longtemps.

\- Ok les mecs, les toilettes sont gauches! Revenez vite! On enregistre la prochaine scène. Et que vos mains soient nickel! Natsu, bon travail.

Natsu pénétra enfin dans la salle où étaient les techniciens, encore sous les effets de ses efforts. Un des opérateurs lui tendit timidement une serviette. Le jeune homme le prit avec gratitude et lui servit son sourire d'ange. L'effet fut alors immédiat sur la gente masculine qui fonçait un à un dans la salle de soulag- de rafraichissement.

\- Ahah, toujours autant d'effet Tsuna, constata un brun qui venait d'arriver.

\- Takkun! Rougit-il. Je t'ai déjà dit que mon nom de scène est Natsu.

\- Ahah, désolé, désolé.

Tsunayoshi fit la moue avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin afin de ne gêner personne, et aussi histoire de récupérer un peu avant sa prochaine scène. Il accepta avec reconnaissance la bouteille d'eau qu'un stagiaire lui tendait. Il l'avala en lâchant un petit soupir d'aise, heureux de se réhydrater. Qui aurait cru qu'après tant d'années à se faire traiter de dame-Tsuna, tant sa nullité et sa maladresse était maladive, il deviendrait un _seiyu_ , un doubleur.

Quelques années auparavant, une idée germa dans sa tête. Il voulut prêter sa voix aux personnages d'animes, les faire vivre par sa voix. Une fois sa décision prise, il se lança corps et âme dans cette entreprise. Il avait subit d'innombrable échecs et avait pensé plus d'une fois à abandonner. Peu importait ses efforts, il ne progressait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à endiguer sa timidité, sa maladresse et bégayait. Sa voix n'était pas assez claire. Son jeu d'acteur était horrible… C'était vrai jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Reborn. Un producteur. Son producteur.

Le plus étrange fut qu'apparemment, ce qui avait décidé de son destin dans ce milieu, était le jour où il lui avait foncé dessus, sans le faire exprès, et lâché son très célèbre «Hiiiieeee». Le professionnel artistique avait alors immédiatement décidé de l'engager. Il lui semblait même avoir entendu:

\- Chaos. Je vais faire de toi le meilleur des doubleurs. Viens.

Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Il fallait dire qu'entre un nouvel échec et cette rencontre, son esprit était bien trop confus pour assimiler toutes les informations d'un coup. Ne comprenant pas réellement ce que tout cela signifiait pour lui, Tsuna accepta l'offre. Sa dernière chance. Ou aucune marche arrière n'était possible. Mais cela, il ne le su que bien trop tard. Il s'en suivit d'un entrainement spartiate où il avait risqué sa vie plus d'une fois avant d'être violemment jeté dans un enregistrement d'un CD-Drama BL.

Innocent comme il était, il s'était demandé ce que cela signifiait… A présent, il le savait. BL signifiait _Boy's love_. Ce qui voulait concrètement dire «romance entre hommes». Il le découvrit violemment. Il était évidemment prévisible que son jeu vocal soit horrible. Heureusement pour lui, c'était justement cette voix emprunte de timidité et d'innocence qui lui sauva la mise.

Depuis, il semblait que son producteur le destine à tous les rôles de _uke_ , ou soumis. Il soupira intérieurement. Sa mère avait été ravie d'entendre qu'il était enfin entré dans le milieu du doublage… Elle avait hâte de l'entendre un jour dans un anime. Mais comment lui avouer que tous ses personnages, mais vraiment tous, sans exception, se faisaient prendre plus ou moins sauvagement par derrière? Même lorsqu'il avait reçu un rôle secondaire quelconque sans présence, l'ami C du personnage principal, il s'était fait violé par tous un club de foot! Surprise le jour de l'enregistrement. Il n'avait à la base que trente secondes de parole avant d'être jeté dans trois minutes particulièrement intenses de gémissement. On lui avait vaguement expliqué que l'auteur avait eu une envie soudaine de voir un petit jeune homme imberbe participer à une orgie sans souiller son couple principal… Il gardait encore quelque séquelle de ce contrat.

Natsu observa le studio où Yamamoto et Gokudera jouaient ensemble. Il semblerait que ce duo fasse son petit succès auprès des fans, les liants presque dans tous leurs contrats. Généralement, Hayatan, nom de scène de Gokudera Hayato, jouait les tsundere tandis que Takkun, également nom de scène de son partenaire, interprétait plutôt des personnages du genre un peu idiot mais avec une voix incroyable en mode _seme_ , de dominant. Sa voix faisait ressortir la virilité de ses rôles, ajoutant une note sexy à l'ensemble.

Ah… Lui aussi voulait essayer d'avoir un rôle de _seme_ … Il en avait marre d'être celui qui subissait tout. Il voulait un peu plus d'importance qu'un trou où se soulager. Mais d'après Reborn, cela ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Il réprima un soupir. Il devait avouer qu'en réalité, son plus grand souhait était surtout de sortir du porno gay pour interpréter des rôles plus normaux…

L'enregistrement se termina assez plus tard. Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur Namimori, dorant chaque maison. Chaque doubleur quitta les lieux pour rentrer chez soi, enfin libéré, quand soudain, une voix s'éleva.

\- Juudaime!

Tsunayoshi se retourna et vit Gokudera et Yamamoto le rattraper. Encore et toujours ensemble. Finalement, ils étaient amis ou pas? Il avait beau les voir se disputer, ou plutôt, voir Hayato crier sur Takeshi, ils trainaient toujours ensemble en dehors du travail. Il lui avait même semblé les voir rentrer ensemble plus d'une fois.

\- Gokudera-kun… Juudaime n'était qu'un rôle…

\- Non, c'était plus que ça! Vous m'avez montré à quel point vous étiez doué avec votre voix! Votre jeu m'a ému! Tout comme mon personnage, je veux rester à vos côtés pour vous servir!

\- Euh… Mais…on a fait que coucher ensemble sur ce contrat là…

\- Ahah, mais tu m'as déjà pour rester à tes côtés, Hayatan!

\- Tais-toi, idiot de baseballeur! M'appelle pas comme ça!

Apparemment, le partenaire du gris avait fait du baseball scolaire jusqu'au lycéen, atteignant même le Kōshien, le but ultime de tout joueur. Mais après son diplôme, il aurait soudainement affirmé devenir _seiyu_ et il entra chez la Vongola. Nul n'en connaissait la raison mais pas mal de fan ont imaginé son histoire débuté avec une rencontre prédestinée avec Hayatan. Enfin, c'était ce que racontait pas mal de fanfictions qui trainaient sur ces deux là.

Le châtain se sentit un peu à l'écart à côté de cette querelle amoureuse mais patienta, sachant que s'il s'éclipsait à leur insu, ses deux amis lui en voudraient, le collant encore plus qu'habituellement. Et il tenait à sa liberté de mouvement.

Assez tard dans la nuit, l'ancien dame-Tsuna rentra chez lui quelque peu éméché. Beaucoup à vrai dire. Il ne marchait plus très droit. Son visage était complètement rouge. Il lui avait fallu quelque minute pour insérer sa clé dans la serrure. Il s'était cogné contre le mur en cherchant l'interrupteur, profitant ainsi d'un peu de fraicheur sur son visage, et avait, il ne savait pas par quel miracle, réussi à retirer ses chaussures sans les déchirer. Où avait-il mis ses clés d'ailleurs? Elles étaient encore dans ses mains une minute auparavant… ou était-ce dix minutes?

\- Dame-Tsuna! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres?

L'interpelé releva la tête à l'entende de son surnom et vit son producteur assit sur son canapé, passablement en colère. Une aura noire l'entourait. Mais l'alcool aidant, l'ivrogne était totalement inconscient de cela. Heureusement pour lui.

\- Tiens? Reborn~ C'est rare que tu viennes chez moi~

\- En plus tu as bu, espèce d'alcoolique. T'a vu combien de verres pour en arriver là?

\- J'suis pas alcoolo…alco-alcoolique! Juste un verre ou deux…ou plein…

Le doubleur s'approcha doucement de son supérieur. Il posa ses mains sur le dossier du canapé, encadrant ainsi la tête de Reborn qui ne broncha pas. Qui perdrait son sang-froid en sentant une telle odeur d'alcool? Le châtain poursuivit sa quête de séducteur en glissant un de ses genoux entre les cuisses de son interlocuteur, exerçant par la même une légère pression sur son entrejambe, et pris un air de _seme_. Ainsi, Tsuna était légèrement plus grand que Reborn toujours aussi calme, les bras croisés, attendant de voir ce que ferait ce petit animal. A tous les coups, il allait abandonner avant la fin.

\- Et si je devenais _seme_ aujourd'hui? Je te prendrais et te ferais tant crier de plaisir que tu en redemanderas.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes prit une expression incroyablement torride, le visage plus ferme, moins candide. Les yeux étaient plissés. Il avait abaissé la tessiture de sa voix, la rendant plus grave et profonde. Même lorsqu'il s'était tu, cette douce sonorité bourdonnait encore dans les oreilles. Il se dégageait du châtain ivre une sorte d'aura envoutante, si captivante, dont il était ardu de détacher son regard, transpirant à la luxure.

Le producteur observait toujours, de marbre face aux avances, se disant malgré tout qu'heureusement que c'était lui la victime et non une tiers personne qui aurait cédé depuis longtemps à ses instincts primaires. D'ailleurs, où donc ce cher Tsunaze avait bien pu apprendre cela. Ce n'était pas avec ses rôles de _uke_ qu'il aurait un tel jeu d'acteur. L'intuition? Il transperça du regard l'homme qui voulait le dominer, essayant de déterminer s'il pouvait s'en servir pour le boulot.

Intérieurement chez le jeune Sawada, c'était le chaos le plus total, dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait osé dire devant ce démon. Comment il avait osé parler ainsi à Reborn? Il était mort, sans aucun doute là-dessus. Les effets de l'alcool se dissipaient au fur et à mesure que le regard de son supérieur le transperçait, le sondant au plus profond de lui-même. Il essaya malgré tout de soutenir son regard sombre. Mais plus il le fixait, plus il avait de mal à le soutenir, ayant l'impression d'être entièrement mis à nu. Plus cette intrusion durait, plus il se défaillit dans son rôle, incapable de maintenir sa concentration. Il céda finalement, retombant sur les genoux du plus âgé, cachant sa tête contre son torse, complètement rouge.

\- Désolé! Désolé! C'est impossible! J'ai menti!

Reborn soupira et se leva, portant son protégé accroché à lui, les bras autour du cou et les jambes au niveau du bassin, jusque dans la chambre pour le coucher. Dire qu'il avait pris la peine de se déplacer malgré son emploi du temps hyper chargé pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle… Bah, il la reporterait au lendemain. En même temps que sa vengeance. Il devait avouer malgré tout que ce qu'il avait vu ce soir lui avait beaucoup plu. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser dans les jours à venir.

Au petit matin, le portable de la victime des méfaits de l'alcool résonna avec force. Il sursauta, souffrant de la gueule de bois et vit que son recruteur l'appelait. Tsuna se rappelait vaguement de la veille mais sentait qu'il allait en subir les conséquences. Il décrocha, appréhendant sa future punition.

\- Bureau, immédiatement.

Le doubleur se hâta de sauter hors du lit afin de se préparer et courut comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quoi que… Si! Sa vie en dépendait justement! Il accéléra la cadence. Personne ne faisait attendre Reborn. Son dernier retard lui revint en mémoire, le faisant frissonner d'horreur. Il devait absolument arriver à l'heure.

Une fois dans le bureau, complètement en sueur, le retardataire eu la permission d'avaler un verre d'eau fraiche afin de l'avoir au mieux de sa forme pour recevoir les informations sur son prochain travail. L'italien ne voulait pas se répéter.

\- J'ai ton prochain scénario.

\- Quelle série?

A chaque fois qu'il était appelé, c'était pour un CD-Drama ou un rôle mineur de figurant, pourquoi cela changerait-il? Pourtant, quelque chose en lui murmurait que ça serait différent cette fois ci.

\- Aucune. Maintenant que tu as les bases du métier, tu vas pouvoir prêter ta voix sur un autre support. Une toute nouvelle histoire.

\- Ah?

Quelque chose lui disait de rester méfiant. Il était encore trop tôt pour réagir. Il le sentait. Il le voyait. Reborn avait ce petit sourire en coin effrayant qui ne présageait rien de bon. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, cela avait débouché sur un temple sacré théâtre d'une cérémonie orgiaque.

\- Félicitation, tu en seras le personnage principal. C'est une occasion de percer dans le milieu. Sache que si tu ne te donnes pas à fond, tu diras bonjour aux poissons de la baie de Tokyo les pieds dans du béton, _capisce_?

Le professionnel vocal hocha vivement la tête. Le rôle principal… Cela lui mettait une de ces pressions… Surtout ses dernières paroles. Mais il y avait anguille sous roche. En quoi ce rôle allait-il lui permettre de réussir dans ce milieu? Il avait déjà joué des premiers rôles de _uke_. En quoi était-ce différent? D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas évoqué un autre support?

\- Tu vas quand pas me demander de passer devant la caméra j'espère…

\- Non… On ne fait pas dans cette branche là. Pas encore. Non. Le travail en lui même ne change pas de tes autres contrats… C'est simplement le support qui change. Je te l'ai dit.

\- Et donc… Le scénario c'est…

\- «Je veux mettre mon Boss sans dessus-dessous», le tout nouveau _homoge_ développé par les Millefiore. Celui-ci va regrouper les meilleurs doubleurs de Vongola Recording.

 _\- Ho-homoge_? S'étrangla le châtain.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est dame-Tsuna, depuis le temps que t'es dans cette branche. _Homoge_ veut dire _homo game_. C'est donc un jeu vidéo rempli de gays qui se font tous défoncés le derrière…

\- Stop! J'ai compris! Mais… un jeu…

\- Un problème?

Tsunayoshi vit les yeux perçants de Reborn qui n'accepterait aucun refus. Incapable de prononcer un mot, le doubleur secoua la tête, cédant face à la pression. Puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, autant épargner la douleur d'un refus et prendre sur lui, comme d'habitude.

\- Travaille le scénar et fait mouiller tout ce beau monde.

Natsu retint un soupir et quitta le bureau pour son prochain enregistrement. A tous les coups, c'était son personnage à lui qui va tout prendre… dans tous les sens du terme. Il grimpa dans une des voitures appartenant à la société et jeta un œil à la première page du script afin de comprendre au mieux son personnage.

Quelques jours plus tard, le jour de la première réunion pour l' _homoge_ , le doubleur principal reconnut plusieurs têtes. Il avait travaillé avec certain, d'autre simplement croisé sans jamais leur avoir adressé la parole. Il se rappela alors que Reborn avait évoqué la provenance des _seiyu_ pour ce jeu.

\- Juudaime!

\- Gokudera-kun. Tu fais aussi partie du casting?

\- Oui! J'ai aussitôt accepté quand j'ai su que vous jouiez le rôle principal. Je suis tellement impatient de pouvoir vous revoir à l'œuvre!

\- Ahah, Hayatan, je vais être jaloux, ria Takeshi.

\- M'en fous! Je joue trop de rôle avec toi! Je veux jouer avec le Juudaime.

Tandis qu'une nouvelle dispute à sens unique éclatait entre les deux partenaires vocaux, le trio se dirigea vers la salle de conférence pour rejoindre le reste du staff. Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, un homme aux cheveux blancs pénétra dans la pièce avec un paquet de marshmallow entamé en main, faisant taire toutes les discussions en cours.

\- Bonjour tout le monde~ Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez tous répondu présent. Je suis Gesso Byakuran, le producteur des Millefiore. Vous êtes ici pour jouer dans le jeu «Je veux mettre mon Boss sans dessus-dessous». On va commencer les présentations avec Natsu~

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Natsu, je vais jouer le rôle du boss, Giotto. Ravi de travailler avec vous.

\- Tch. Uri, dans le rôle de G, lâcha sèchement Gokudera.

\- Ara? Ce n'était pas Hayatan ton surnom? Demanda curieusement le blanc.

\- C'est à cause d'une erreur de l'édito!

\- Ahah, j'étais censé être Kojiro mais il y a aussi eu la même erreur de la part de l'édito. Du coup, je suis devenu Takkun. Je joue le rôle d'Asari Ugetsu.

\- Kufufu~ Vous auriez évité ces désagréments si vous aviez simplement changé l'orthographe de vos noms. Tout comme moi. Je suis Mukuro. Dans le rôle de Daemon Spade.

\- Je suis Rollo dans le rôle d'Alaude.

\- Je suis Kangaryu! Je jouerai à l'extrême le rôle de Knuckle! S'écria l'extrême doubleur.

\- Je suis Lambo, un débutant parmi vous. Je serai Lampo.

Bien qu'appartenant tous à la même société, tous ces jeunes éphèbes avaient rarement eu le temps de faire plus ample connaissance. Même les contrats ne les réunissaient qu'occasionnellement. Le duo Takkun et Hayatan était en réalité la seule exception. C'était une bonne occasion pour tout ce beau monde d'approfondir leur lien. Satisfait, Byakuran reprit la parole.

\- Comme j'ai mauvaise mémoire, il se pourrait que je vous appelle par vos vrais noms! Après tout, nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps~

\- Alors pourquoi on a perdu notre temps enfoiré de marshmallow!

\- Parce qu'il ne fait pas mêler la vie privée et professionnelle ensemble voyons, Hayato-chan~

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule en plus?

Tsunayoshi et Takeshi durent retenir Gokudera de sauter à la gorge du producteur blanc qui s'amusait de la situation. Celui-ci avait toujours aimé provoquer son entourage, surtout les sang-chauds telle que le _tsundere_ aux cheveux gris. Il fallut attendre quelque instant avant que celui-ci ne soit calmé. Tous se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le projet de jeu.

Byakuran leur expliqua brièvement ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Il donna des directives sur le style de jeu attendu, c'est-à-dire des voix aguichantes qui galvaniseraient les joueuses… et les joueurs. Ce n'était pas bien de discriminer. Une fois les formalités accomplies, après un nouvel éclat de colère du fumeur italien, chacun dû lire son script pour une version d'essai. Il était important à ce stade d'avoir déjà construit son personnage. Mais la prestation de l'un d'eux n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes. Il y avait un énorme décalage entre le chara design et la voix qui la rendait dissonante. Elles ne collaient pas du tout, créant un malaise insupportable.

La lecture terminée, chacun retourna s'occuper de son propre planning. L'enregistrement aurait lieu dès le lendemain pour quelques uns d'entre eux. Notamment avec un certain couple qui ne se supportait absolument pas. Le Gesso allait bien profiter du spectacle avec un bon paquet de douceur moelleuse toute blanche.

\- Bien, on commence avec toi Kyoya~

Après un regard noir de Rollo au marshmallow sur patte, une partie de la matinée passa sans encombre. Étrangement, Hibari n'eut aucun mal à coller au personnage. Leur violence les caractérisait. Même le chara design lui ressemblait. Et c'était la même chose pour tout le monde. A croire que les personnages de ce jeu s'étaient inspirés de leur personnalité. Sauf Natsu. Aucun d'eux ne semblait imaginer l'herbivore dans un rôle si sérieux, si classe, si sensuel, si… dominateur et viril, au point de se demander s'il correspondait vraiment à la vision du _uke_. Ce rôle tranchait trop avec le châtain. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Giotto se faisait culbuter par tous ses gardiens. C'était le but du jeu après tout. Son personnage, Alaude, avait lui-même cédé à la tentation du diable. Le véritable problème était plus technique. Sa lecture d'essai lors de la réunion leur avait démontré que le jeune doubleur était incapable de tenir un tel rôle. Et il refusait d'être associé à un tel énergumène.

Lorsqu'il avait fait part de son opinion au producteur des Millefiore, celui-ci avait bien rit, ce qui était très irritant car nul ne se moquait de lui.

\- Rollo. Occupe-toi de ton rôle avant de t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il sérieusement.

Son visage joyeux s'était soudainement assombrit. Le ton qu'il avait utilisé n'autorisait aucune réplique contraire. Le blanc avait fait son job, au brun de faire le sien.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun est une vraie perle rare. Sa voix fera vibrer les joueurs. Alors plutôt que de penser qu'il ne soit pas à ta hauteur, pense à améliorer ton jeu jusqu'au sien.

\- Que-

\- Tu comprendras de quoi je parle lorsque le jeu sortira, dit Byakuran en laissant planer le mystère.

Hibari découvrit plus tard que l'herbivore enregistrait seul, après le passage de tous les doubleurs participant au projet de l' _homoge_ , avec un nombre très restreint des membres du staff afin de laisser filtrer aucune information. Et s'en était d'autant plus frustrant qu'il n'avait pu obtenir de renseignement sur ce qui se faisait malgré son réseau d'information à la fois immense et efficace.

D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait un certain ananas d'avoir fait tourné ce secret car tous les artistes vocaux ayant participé au jeu avaient voulu en savoir plus sur la performance de Natsu. Mais impossible d'arracher un indice. A part peut-être le fait que Tsunayoshi ait emprunté des lunettes sans verre à Gokudera. Détail qui pouvait sans doute paraitre risible pour certain, mais devant le manque flagrant piste, tout élément, même dérisoire, était bon à prendre.

Il y avait aussi d'autre méthode d'investigation. Kyoya avait essayé de mordre à mort Tsuna. Mukuro avait tenté de le surveiller, le stalker pour utiliser le bon vocable, pour le prendre en flagrant délit d'entrainement. Étrangement, il avait au passage étoffé sa collection de quelques photos d'ordre privé. Lambo avait joué sur son innocence en demandant un conseil sur la manière d'interpréter son rôle, proposant une session commune en se donnant la réplique. Mais Natsu ne jouait pas sérieusement, se contentant de lire aussi platement que lors de la réunion. Ryohei avait quand à lui demandé directement. Un peu trop extrême. Hayato avait supplié en dogeza, allant jusqu'à menacer le doubleur vedette de rester face contre terre tant qu'il ne lui révélait rien. Quand à Takeshi, il l'invita à boire, camouflant ses véritables intentions, sans succès. Curieusement, le châtain ne tombait pas ivre mort après un verre. Avait-il subit un entrainement pour tenir l'alcool?

Lorsque l'enregistrement de Giotto fut enfin achevé, tout s'accéléra. Une campagne de publicité fut lancée à travers le pays du soleil levant. Des extraits avaient circulé sur chacun des personnages. Sauf celui du mystérieux parrain car oui, l'action se passait au sein de la mafia italienne. La bande-annonce promettait mont et merveille entre amour, violences, suspens… Une histoire à conquérir. A moins que ce ne soit le jeu qui conquérait ses joueurs. Le nom de Natsu avait été dévoilé. Mais le fossé entre ses précédents rôles suintant la débauche, au vocabulaire plus que vulgaire et enflammé, et celui du parrain de la mafia à l'allure si distingué et inaccessible semblait immense.

Des critiques fusaient de toute part sur le net alors que le jeu n'était pas encore disponible. Auprès des fans de Natsu, les sentiments étaient plus que mitigés. Elles connaissaient le genre de voix que pourrait avoir leur doubleur favori, qui avait plutôt un genre de jeune homme imberbe et mignon, mais lorsqu'elles imaginaient cette voix sur Giotto, c'était le néant total. Impossible de visualiser la scène. D'autres se permettaient de proposer d'autre _seiyu_ plus apte à interpréter le rôle primordial de l' _homoge_. Les Millefiore avaient réussit à remuer la communauté des _fujoshi_ qui, pesant le pour et le contre, se laissant doucement basculer vers la curiosité et l'excitation de l'inconnu, attendant une qualité à la hauteur de la réputation de la société de jeu.

La sortie tant attendu de «Je veux mettre mon Boss sans dessus-dessous» arriva avec une vente nocturne organisée. Il y avait eu tant de jeunes femmes excitées de posséder enfin leur exemplaire. Le stock fut écoulé en l'espace d'une nuit, plongeant dans le désespoir celles et ceux qui avaient fait les queues pour rien.

Chaque doubleur avait également eu droit à sa version du jeu, généreusement offerte par Byakuran pour les remercier d'avoir participer à son projet avec un sourire amusé non dissimulé. Le soir même, après une journée éreintante, tout le monde lança le jeu, malgré l'heure tardive, tous impatients de découvrir la fameuse voix de Natsu qui avait suscité tant de débat. Les premiers mots prononcé par le jeune homme ne laissèrent personne indifférent. Loin de là.

\- Vous êtes tous des membres de ma _famiglia_. En tant que chef, je vous protégerais tous. Faites-moi confiance et offrez-moi vos vies, affirma Giotto d'une voix claire et mature.

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, la voix tranchait avec celle que prenait habituellement Natsu dans ses rôles de soumis. Au point de se demander si c'était vraiment lui. Cette voix laissait entendre son assurance, son autorité. C'était la voix d'un véritable chef. Après seulement quelques minutes de jeu, après avoir rencontré tous les personnages, ce fut enfin le tour de Giotto. Cette réplique les avait déjà mis dans tous leurs états, effets également décuplés par le port d'un casque audio, laissant une sensation étrange bourdonner dans leurs oreilles, s'infiltrant doucement en eux. Comment le titre pouvait être «Je veux mettre mon Boss sans dessus-dessous» quand le fameux boss avait une voix pareille?

La voix grave était stable, ne laissant pas imaginer une seconde que son propriétaire était un petit châtain adorable qui prêtait sa voix spécialisée dans les cochonneries. C'était comme s'il avait pris dix ans, évoluant vers l'homme qui était à l'écran.

Chacun des acteurs vocaux avancèrent sur sa propre route, permettant également de vérifier la qualité de leur voix. Ils avaient plus ou moins une idée de la qualité du scénario mais rajouter les images et le son ne faisaient clairement pas le même effet. Plus ils avançaient et plus ils allaient de surprise en surprise, se prenant dans leur propre jeu.

Dans la route Alaude, la fameuse scène érotique tant attendue arriva avec un Giotto enchainé à un mur, dans une sorte de cachot. Sa chemise était déchirée. Sa peau était marquée par des coups de fouet, rougissant cette peau si blanche. Le téton droit était à découvert et le pantalon en toile entrouvert, laissant un aperçu de son sous-vêtement.

\- Alaude? Chuchota Giotto affaibli.

\- Hn.

Le français brisa les chaines du mur, cherchant un moyen de retirer, sans blesser l'ancien prisonnier, les menottes aux poignets et prit délicatement son supérieur dans ses bras, de peur de le briser. Il lui avait semblé si fragile alors que tout le temps passé ensemble donnait une vision si forte, si inébranlable du boss.

\- Les ennemis…

\- Je les ai tous mordu à mort… Giotto.

Le Don de la _famiglia_ redressa légèrement la tête et sourit, heureux d'entendre enfin son nom glisser sur les lèvres de son camarade. Dans un effort, il rapprocha ses lèvres des oreilles de son sauveur et murmura d'une voix provocatrice à l'oreille gauche.

\- Désinfecte-moi… Alaude.

Le dernier fil de raison céda à l'intérieur du blanc qui s'exécuta en léchant ses blessures, faisant gémir ce démon de la luxure qui le narguait depuis le tout début, portant sa frustration à son comble. Des baisers enflammés s'enchainaient et des gémissements à peine contenus résonnaient dans cette cave… Et toujours cette voix profondément sexy qui vibrait dans les oreilles. Parfois retenue, parfois incontrôlable, le savoureux effet était pleinement démultiplié par le son stéréo qui alternait d'un coté ou de l'autre les échanges passionnés du parrain.

La route Deamon Spade était quelque peu cavalière. Il eut droit à une magnifique scène remplie d'objet dont personne n'aurait soupçonné leur utilisation dans de telle circonstance. La scène tant attendue était d'autant plus frustrante que le boss de la mafia italienne avait expressément interdit son amant de le toucher, ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, en s'amusant seul, prenant son plaisir seul, le regard semblant transpercer l'écran pour narguer les joueurs. Celui-ci était hypnotisant, empêchant quiconque de contrevenir à son ordre.

\- Alors? Cette vision te plait? Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre? Je le ferai…à l'unique condition que tu ne fasses que regarder.

\- Nufufu~ Je ne suis pas du genre à obéir aussi facilement, Giotto.

\- C'est bien dommage, je me sentais d'humeur à taquiner ta faux en moi.

Qui ne serait pas enchanté par la route Asari qui offrait une des scènes les plus érotiques avec ses scènes d'eau. Giotto testait les limites de son compagnon en se rafraichissant dans une rivière qui bordait l'immense manoir de la Palourde. Ses gestes étaient tous plus provocateurs les uns après les autres, semblant s'amuser à les rendre aussi tendancieux que possible.

\- Giotto, tu vas attraper froid. Rentrons, conseilla le japonais.

Le blond rit légèrement et repoussa ses cheveux mouillés vers l'arrière, dévoilant son visage ruisselant d'eau, donnant une sensualité à son regard orangé. Sa chemise blanche était devenue transparente, épousant parfaitement son buste où deux petites protubérances pointaient. Les rayons du soleil se défragmentaient en sept couleurs arc-en-ciel à travers les gouttelettes d'eau qui perlaient un peu partout sur son corps, rendant la scène quasi féérique.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt jouer de ta flûte avec moi? Je me sens d'humeur musicale aujourd'hui.

\- Ahah, Giotto, tu sais bien que j'ai vendu ma flûte pour te rejoindre, non?

\- Tu as vraiment le sens de l'humour, Asari. Qui a dit que je parlais de ton instrument de musique? Je te parle de ta flûte qui se dresse devant moi.

La route de G en avait fait fondre plus d'une, mettant l'accent sur cette relation particulière qui mêlait amis d'enfance et supérieur hiérarchique. L'adulte au cœur d'enfant trompait son ennui en faisant tourner en bourrique l'adulte affligé qui pestait des injures particulièrement fleuries à tout va. Pourtant, alors qu'il lâchait son mécontentement une nouvelle fois sur celui qui était censé être son ami, celui-ci, excédé par cette attitude grincheuse, bouscula le tatoué au visage sur l'un des magnifiques divans rouge de son bureau. Il attrapa sa cravate noire pour y déposer un baiser, le sourire en coin plus qu'ensorceleur.

\- Avant de penser à me faire un deuxième trou de balle, occupe-toi du premier.

\- Qu- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis comme ânerie, Giotto? Cracha G, aussi rouge que sa chevelure.

\- C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple, mon ami.

Le blond toujours à cheval sur sa victime glissa doucement sa main gantée sur la chemise blanche entrouverte. Il leva la tête et porta ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il coinça le tissu enveloppant sa main et tira dessus, faisant tomber l'accessoire au sol. Il poursuivit son parcours lentement, jusqu'à une boucle de ceinture et s'arrêta.

\- Alors? Tu ne veux toujours pas s'en occuper?

Pour détourner le prêtre dévoué, rien de tel que la route Knuckle pour stimuler l'âme de pécheur d'un homme si droit par des séances d'exorcisme et de purification. Voir cet homme de foi dévouer à Dieu plonger de plus en plus dans les méandres du désir prohibé était exquis.

\- Alors? Si tu ne finis pas ta prière, le succube continuera de posséder mon corps. A moins que tu ne veuilles me purifier directement de l'intérieur avec ta substance bénite.

\- Je… Giotto, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal… Tu va le regretter à l'extrême.

\- Ton épée sacrée me va tout aussi bien, tu sais? Range là dans mon fourreau.

Ah~ Que de désirs et de frustrations tout au long de l'histoire, faisant le bonheur de tous les joueurs. Était-ce vraiment ce boss qui était mis sans dessus dessous ou était-ce eux qui étaient ensorcelés par sa personne et sa voix qui poussait à accomplir l'irrémédiable? Difficile à dire. Même Lampo avait droit à ses premiers pas dans la luxure.

\- C'est bien… Grand garçon. Continue… Je te regarde… Tu apprends vite.

\- Gi-Giotto… Je… C'est trop…

\- Ca ira mieux avec de la pratique… Je vais te guider vers le monde des adultes. Tu es particulièrement fougueux pour ton âge.

Malgré une première impression mitigée, le jeu avait dépassé toutes les attentes, obligeant les Millefiore à relancer la reproduction du jeu. Pourtant, ils avaient déjà prévu un nombre assez conséquent, mais après les premières heures ainsi que des premières impressions lancées sur la toile, la vente de l' _homoge_ avait explosé.

Ce qui avait surtout marqué les esprits fut la transformation de Natsu. Habituée à une voix innocemment érotique, les fans découvrirent une toute autre facette du jeune homme que personne ne soupçonnait. Même les plus admiratrices de ses groupies avaient eu du mal à identifier la voix du jeune doubleur. Était-ce simplement possible d'incarner des rôles aussi antinomique? Le plus impressionnant était que Natsu avait adapté sa voix à chaque personnage, laissant entrevoir un Giotto différent à chaque route. Il y avait un Giotto sérieux, un joueur, une sadique, un aimant… Chacun d'eux était une partie du parrain mafieux.

Tsuna pénétra comme à son habitude dans les locaux de Vongola Recording quand il se fit aborder par ses collègues. Chacun d'eux avait veillé jusqu'au matin, prouvé par les cernes noirs sous leurs yeux, voulant atteindre le dénouement final.

\- Juudaime! C'est incroyable! S'excita le gris.

\- Ah, Gokudera-kun. Merci pour tes lunettes.

\- Tsunayoshi rendit la paire de lunette au gris qui lui demanda timidement à quoi elles avaient pu servir. Pure curiosité! Aucune arrière pensée!

\- Et bien… Ca peut paraitre artificiel mais la scène où Giotto met ses lunettes pour provoquer G m'a inspiré. J'ai pu visualiser plus clairement le passage où G lui éjacule à la figure. Répondit innocemment Tsuna.

\- Je-je vois, rougit Hayato. Ce-cette scène là…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

\- Oui. J'ai essayé de me mettre dans la peau de Giotto qui, alors qu'il signe ses papiers, obligent G à lui faire une fellation sous la table tandis qu'Alaude débarque pour faire son rapport.

\- Tr-très impressionnant! Vous êtes le meilleur! Juudaime!

Ce n'était qu'un accessoire mais il avait réalisé que le rose avait un gros faible pour un certain blond à lunettes. Ce fut le déclencheur de la construction de son personnage. Il s'était dit qu'en ayant lui-même une paire sur le nez, sa voix se teinterait du ton espiègle si particulier à leur relation.

\- Kufufu~ Et ton jeu horrible le jour de la lecture?

\- Ah! Byakuran m'a demandé de faire exprès de mal jouer pour laisser le suspens jusqu'au jour de la sortie. Je ne pouvais rien vous dire, désolé.

Avant la réunion officielle, Reborn l'avait emmené dans les bureaux du blanc pour tester sa voix, pour être sur qu'elle satisferait les exigences du Gesso. Envoûté par cette voix, le marshmallow eu l'illumination, imaginant déjà le coup de maître avec sa campagne promotionnelle. Il avait bien fait de choisir Natsu. Il ne s'ennuierait jamais avec lui.

\- En tout cas, j'ai été impressionné par ton jeu. Ta voix couplée à la mienne donnait un résultat bien harmonieux.

\- En effet. Surtout la scène où Giotto attache Daemon au lit pour lui caresser le pénis avec son pied pour soutirer le lieu de ses jouets.

Étonnamment, cette scène était celle qui l'avait amusé le plus. Il se souvenait avoir déjà subit ce genre de sévices à un quelconque enregistrement et l'occasion de renverser les rôles comme une sorte de vengeance l'avait possédé. Il n'était pas un sadique de nature mais avoir le pouvoir de mener quelqu'un par le bout du nez lui avait fait perdre la tête.

\- Ahah, je savais pas que tu pouvais avoir une telle voix Tsuna!

\- C'est arrivé par hasard le jour où on est allé boire un verre. J'ai provoqué Reborn sous l'ivresse en rentrant. J'ai faillit mourir pour mon insolence mais ma voix m'a sauvé. Il m'a ensuite demandé de jouer ainsi pour le projet de Byakuran. J'ai du endurer un de ses entrainements pour maintenir ma concentration assez longtemps pour le jeu, termina horrifié Natsu.

\- Concentration? Genre une super concentration? Demanda Lambo.

\- Idiot de vache! Super ne suffit pas au Juudaime! C'est une hyper concentration! Un hyper mode! Cracha le gris.

Après quelques autres échanges où le jeune Sawada essayait de calmer les ardeurs de la troupe et surtout un Gokudera flamboyant de passion, chacun se dispersèrent pour remplir leurs obligations inscrites dans leur contrat en cours.

\- Kufufu~ On dirait qu'on va bosser ensemble aujourd'hui.

\- On dirait… Soupira Tsuna. Encore un rôle de petit _uke_ qui dit plein d'obscénité.

\- Kufufu~ Tu les dis sans problèmes pourtant.

\- Normal… Si je n'étais pas capable de les dire, Reborn m'aurait fait faire du saut à l'élastique…sans élastique…

Visualisant très bien la scène, chacun se prépara à jouer son rôle, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du producteur. Il se souvenait avoir du apprendre à dire toutes les déclinaisons de pénis sans bégayer avant d'être propulsé dans son tout premier travail.

\- Kufufu~ Alors ma petite trainée? Que veux-tu que je te fasse?

\- Ah! Maitre! Défoncez mon cul de pute avec votre grosse queue s'il vous plait! J'ai été très vilain! Punissez-moi en me labourant le derrière!

La Vongola Recording était spécialisée dans les enregistrements BL en tout genre, du plus soft au plus hardcore, avec ses doubleurs d'exception qui s'amélioraient de jour en jour, conquérant le monde de leur douce voix indécente.

* * *

Et… C'est fini! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Qui d'entre vous se serait procuré le jeu en pleine nuit? Je pense que le jeu doit avoir autant de succès que les vidéos de la Vongola Production, non? A mettre sous scellé pour éviter la fin du monde! XD

Alors? Combien d'entre vous l'ont lu jusqu'au bout, que j'évalue le taux de perversion dans les rangs? XD Lâchez les reviews!

Autre chose! Si je l'annonce, je me dis que comme ça a été officiellement dit, je serais obligée de le faire, donc voilà! Si certain(e) d'entre vous ont lu _La folle semaine d'Hibari Kyoya_ , vous savez qu'Ann O'Neem n'a plus rien posté alors que nous avions terminé son premier jet (et que je lui envoie des versions déjà corrigées). Ce que je propose, c'est de la **reprendre sur mon compte** et de vous la livrer! Il me reste encore deux chapitres (normalement car le coupage n'est pas encore net) et un épilogue à retravailler.

Bien sur, étant en Master 1 de droit (dans quoi je m'embarque?), je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps mais je pense utiliser mes petites pauses pour corriger tout ça et les poster le plus rapidement possible… Enfin… Si vous voulez… N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur la question dans les reviews également.

Sur ce, je vous laisse utiliser le petit encart juste en bas de la page!


End file.
